Oil filters find widespread use in a wide variety of applications and are typically employed in lubricating systems. For example, in automobile engines, the oil utilized to lubricate the engine parts is continuously circulated through a closed loop path. Oil under circulation and leaving the engine is passed through an oil filter to remove any dirt or contamination therefrom so as to clean the oil returning to the engine. Such oil filters are typically comprised of a housing having input and output openings which are respectively coupled between the output and input of the engine being lubricated. Filter means typically comprised of a filter core having a generally annular shape is interposed between the input and output openings of the housing so that the oil entering the housing passes into the region encircled by the filter and than passes through the filter toward the output opening. The filter is formed of a material which enables the passage of the oil therethrough while collecting and capturing any contaminents contained in the oil.
A typical filter construction is comprised of a filter material of substantially elongated rectangular shape which is then pleated or otherwise folded in an accordion pleated fashion. The endmost flaps of the accordion pleated filter are then joined to one another by a suitable adhesive or other material to form the close looped accordion pleated filter core.